Team A&O: hiatus
by The Idealist 33
Summary: Kate and Humphrey had mysteriously appeared in a strange place with strange animals. What had happened to them? What would the animals do to them? How were they going to get home? Actually a crossover, but I couldn't find a four way or even three way crossover.


**Hey guys sorry about not putting up the next chapter of my fist A&O story but I got extreme writers block, so I decided to write another story to get my mind off of the other one for a while. I will finish it so don't worry. The reviews I've gotten so far were awesome. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who spent their time reading my story.**

**Disclaimer What do LionsGate, Disney, Dreamworks, and Blue Sky Studios all have in common? They own animated characters, unlike me.**

Chapter 1** Team A&O part 1 of 3**

**In a secret government facility, the impossible happened**

**Thinking to himself, "After 33 years of research and testing, it finally works, but now we need to test it on living thing before we can test it on humans."**

"**Congratulations sir, you finally invented the teleporter," a man behind him in gray said. "Should I excuse the scientist until further notice?"**

"**Yes, tell them to be back in a week. If the test works on living animals we can announce it to the world," he said smiling a little.**

**In an innocent Park in Canada**

When the sun had risen and shined into Kate and Humphreys cave Kate started to stir. She opened her eyes and saw that she was being held by Humphrey. They had to go on a crazy adventure to show the packs that the law preventing Alphas from marring Omegas was stupid.

She didn't want to move because she liked Humphrey holding her the way he did, so she just waited until Humphrey woke up on his own. After about 35 minutes Humphrey woke up. He saw that Kate was awake so he gave her a small hug and then he got up.

"Good morning," he told Kate as she got up as well.

"Good morning," she paused, "Well, we did what no other wolf has ever done before," she said smiling at him.

"Ya, but I always knew we would be together," he said teasing.

"Ok, maybe you did, but if it wasn't for those humans I would be married with Garth right now."

"Ya, but I still don't like humans. They want everything to be their way all the time. It's like we have no rights."

"Ok ok, let's not think about it right now. Lets go check on my parents and see what we have to do for today. We shouldn't have that much to do, so let's get started."

**Back in the secret government facility**

**A conference was called the very next day. There where six teams of two each. The Alpha team was the leader of the whole organization, all the others teams where the people that helped them accomplish their missions, but they were just as important as the Alpha team.**

**They all worked together to create the very first teleporter, and after 33 years, they had finally done it.**

"**Ok, as you well know we have finally done it. We have created what no one thought possible, but we need to test it on a couple of living creatures to make sure it works. We also need to test it from a distance to make sure it wont leave our people in a location we don't want to leave them in," the main person from the Alpha team said.**

"**Ok, what do you want us to do then?" the main guy from the Beta team said.**

"**Well, I want you guys to find some animals in different places around the world."**

"**Which places?" the second guy from the Delta team said.**

"**Well I was thinking, each team should find two animals to inject with the teleporter which also comes with a tracker so you won't lose the animals. The Beta team should search around here in Hollywood, one should be close by to make sure it still works when it's near by. **

"**Now the Gamma team should go a little farther than that. I was thinking Canada. Somewhere not to far away, but not to close," he said looking at the Gamma team who where sitting behind the Beta team. "Now, we also need to test it from extremely far away, so I was thinking, for fun, why doesn't the Delta team go to Brazil? There are plenty of birds there, you can pick whichever two you want. **

**Now, we need another two from far away to test out, so the Epsilon team will go to Africa, plenty of animals there. If there are no more questions, let's get started."**

**The main guy from the Omega team asked, "What is my team supposed to do?"**

"**You guys are with us. We are going to monitor the animals when they teleport. I'll cover the animals that teleport here, my second man will monitor the animals that teleport in Canada, you will monitor the ones that will teleport in Brazil, and your team mate will monitor the ones that teleport in Africa. Ok, everyone, head out," as he said this everyone got up and walked out the door except for the Alpha and the Omega team.**

"**From where are we supposed to monitor the animals?" the second man in the Omega team asked.**

"**Room 33, all of our electronics and tracking systems are in that room," the second Alpha man said. "You're on the 3rd screen," he said pointing to the main Omega man, "and you're on the 4th screen," he said pointing to the second Omega man.**

"**Alright, enough chit chat, lets get to work," the main Alpha man said heading out the door.**

Humphrey and Kate were bathing in the river. Kate was right, they didn't have to do that much that day. After what had happened the day before with the stampede and them becoming mates, they finally got a chance to relax.

They got out of the water and they shook themselves dry. "Ah, I feel refreshed and ready," Humphrey said stretching. "So what do you want to do today?" he asked his mate. Mate, every time he said that in his head he couldn't help but smile.

"I don't know," she said smiling at him, "I just want one day where we don't get shot in the butt and get sent to another country."

"Ya me too, but come on what are the odds of us getting sent to another country in the same week," he said teasing.

**The Gamma team went to a park that they heard was full of wolves. It would be a little complicated to stay out of site from the wolves, but they had been through worse. They didn't want to pick two strong or skilled wolves, they wanted to pick two that would be easy to handle. The one thing they didn't expect where the two wolves that where bathing in the river.**

**They found a cliff that had a great view of the park and was extremely close to the river. All the wolves would have to go to the river at some point. What they saw puzzled them. "Is that an alpha wolf with an omega wolf?" the second Gamma man asked.**

"**It looks like it," the main man said also puzzled. "Let's hit them."**

"**Are you sure? I mean one's an Alpha."**

"**Yes, hit them. Her mate's an Omega anyways, so he'll slow her down."**

"**Ok then, here you go," the second Gamma man took out the guns with the chip that would teleport them.**

"**Ok, I'll hit the female you hit the male," he said aiming down his site.**

"**Ok," the second Gamma man said aiming down his site too.**

"**Fire," he said as he fired at the same time his partner fired. **

**The second Gamma man hit the Omega on the right butt cheek, while the main Gamma man hit the Alpha right on the neck. They heard barks from both of them, but they didn't care. They took out the screen that would show them where the two wolves are.**

"**Ok now we wait till these animals teleport and the animals from the Delta team show up," the main Gamma man said.**

"**Wait, where exactly are these animals going?"**

**The main Gamma man looked up from the screen, "Africa."**

"Ow! What was that?" Humphrey said rubbing his butt.

"Ow," Kate said as she rubbed her neck, "I don't know, but it hurt."

"Do you see anything?" he asked her.

"No, I don't see anything. How about on me," she said pointing to her neck.

"No, I don't see anything either," he said staring at her neck. "What do you think will happen to us?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe nothing," she said doubting herself.

"I hope so," Humphrey said looking around.

"Well, let's not let it get to our heads. Let's go do something to get our minds off of it," she said walking away with Humphrey.

"You want to go log sledding?" Humphrey asked Kate.

"Uhhh, you're still the same Omega I've always known and loved," she said smiling at him. "Ya sure, let's go," she said heading towards the hill Humphrey always sleds on.

For that whole day they just had fun, without a care in the world. They even forgot about what happened to them at the river. They decided to go to bed a little early. After spending a whole day just goofing off, they finally realized how tired they were.

The next day they woke up as soon as the sun came up, but this time they actually had things they needed to take care of, so they got right to it. They worked for about an hour and a half before they decided to take a little break.

"About what time do you think it is?" Humphrey asked looking at the sky. The sun was still pretty close to the ground, so he thought I must not have been any later than 10:00.

""It looks like it's almost 9:00," Kate said looking at the sun. "You know, you really should learn how to read the sun. I'm not always going to be around you when you need me. You should learn at least basic Alpha training."

"Uhhhhhhh, but that seems like to much work," he said complaining like a little child.

**In room 33**

"**Ok sir, everything is in place. We are ready to launch." The second Alpha man said looking at his screen. The animals the Gamma team had chosen where two wolves.**

"**Ok, get ready to engage," the main Alpha man said looking at his screen which had a white dog and a black and white cat. At exactly 8:00 he would begin flipping all eight switches to activate the teleporters.**

"I'm just saying it might help you in the future. What if we get lost again, and there's no Marcel and Paddy there?"

"Fine, fine I'll learn something about your side of the pack," he said rolling his eyes.

"Don't get mad at me. It's not my fault Omegas don't have to learn anything," she said teasing.

"Ya ya ya, of course it's not," he said embracing her in a hug. "I love you Kate. You know that right?" he asked looking deep into her eyes.

"Of course I do, and I love you," she said giving him a quick kiss.

"**Flipping switch one," he paused, "Now," he said as he flipped the first switch as the clock struck eight. "Flipping switch two. Flipping switch three."**

"Well," Kate said breaking the embrace, "let's get…" Kate froze in place.

Humphrey looked at her, "Kate? What's wrong?" Humphrey said leaning in closer to her.

"**Flipping switch four."**

"Kate! Are you…" Humphrey froze as well.

"**Flipping switch five. Flipping switch six. Flipping switch seven. Flipping switch eight," he said as he finished flipping the switches.**

**The second Omega man turned around to say something, "Sir, the animals from Africa where touched by two other animals when they froze in place."**

"**Oh well, they're just going to be teleported too," he said as he pressed a button that activated all of the teleporters.**

"…going," Kate finished. Something wasn't right. All of a sudden it was a lot hotter. She looked around and realized that she wasn't in Jasper anymore. Suddenly Humphrey appeared in front of her.

"…ok?" Humphrey finished with worry on his face. His expression quickly changed to surprised. "Where are we? What just happened?" Humphrey started panicking.

"I…" she was interrupted by several animal sounds to their right. "Quickly, into the jungle," she said running to a jungle on the other side of a small barrier that said animal reserve.

"Wait, why?" Humphrey said following her.

"Because we're in a strange place, and we don't know what the animals here are like."

"Ok, but we should stay close," Humphrey said panting. They ran for about a mile before they stopped. "Why did we stop?" he asked her.

"Well, in case we don't find any food or water, we are going to have to go back."

"Ok, what should we look for first?" he asked her looking around the strange place they had mysteriously appeared at. How was it possible that they were just sitting down and talking in one place, then just poof, they were in another.

"We should look for water first, then we should look for shelter, and after that we should find food," she said looking around too. "How did we end up here? How is it even possible?"

"I don't know, but let's not worry about that right now. It looks like the sun is already setting," he said as he looked up at the sky.

"What!" Kate said as she looked up at the sky too, "Oh, my gosh, we only have an hour, an hour and a half tops of daylight left," she said starting to panic. "We need to hurry up and find shelter at least before night time."

"Well you look for that, I'll look for the water. I saw a river flowing into the place we where just at. It was coming from the jungle, so I'll go look for the river while you find us a place to sleep," he said heading into the jungle. He remembered the river being to his right so he started heading in that direction.

About fifty yards later he heard the slightest faint of water running. About thirty more yards later he found the river. At least they had some luck on their side. He went back to Kate to tell her that the river wasn't to far away from where they were.

He found her about sixty yards away. She was looking at a rock structure that had a hole just big enough for a wolf to fit through. "Kate!" he said as he ran towards her.

"Humphrey, look, I found this," she said pointing to the hole. "There's enough space inside for both of us. We're going to have to squeeze in a little but we'll be able to sleep in it for tonight."

"Wow, you'll never believe what I found though."

"What? Did you find the river already?" she asked curiously.

"Actually yes, it's about sixty yards away from here, so we can get as much water as we'd like," he said smiling at the luck of their predicament.

"Also, I have this theory," Kate said looking at him, "Do you remember when we where hit by something when we were at the river?"

Humphrey thought about it for a second, "You think that has something to do with this," he said gesturing around himself.

"Well, it's possible. I mean we were just minding our own business when we get hit out of no where. Then the very next day we somehow magically appear in this strange place that we know nothing about."

"You have a point, but there's still one thing that bothers me."

"What?" she asked him.

"How will we get back home?"

Kate sat there thinking about that. "Well we made it home from Idaho. How much farther could we be?"

"I don't know, but don't you think it's strange that the day is almost over here and the day was barley starting where we were?"

"Yes, maybe we're in a different part of the world. Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Humphrey asked her.

"We won't be able to get home," she said sadly.

"What? Why?" he asked not understanding why Kate said that.

"Because there are two giant oceans' that are blocking us from getting back home to Jasper," she said starting to freak out.

"Well, there might be one way," Humphrey thought about it, but was certain it was possibly the only way. "We need to talk to the animals we heard back in that area."

"Maybe you're right," she said thinking about it too. "We'll go first thing in the morning," Kate looked down for some reason.

"What's wrong?" Humphrey asked his mate.

"What if we never get back?"

Humphrey wanted to say; 'We will get back,' but something told him that he might be stuck here for awhile. "I don't know."

**Sorry for taking a short break on Humphrey Two face but I had extreme writers block for that story. I decided to write several different stories, but don't worry, I will continue with it till it's done. I'd like to thank several different people for giving me this idea, but there're too many to thank, so I'll just say thank you to everyone who reviewed my first story and thanks to mill-mill11 for being the one who helped me find this wed site. If there's anyone to thank for making my life less boring, it's him.**


End file.
